


Orgullo y Perjuicio.

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okikagu. Oneshot largo. El título viene de la película "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Kagura se topa con un Amanto (pj inventado) que, por circunstancias, va detrás de ella. A Okita no le hace mucha gracia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo y Perjuicio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy os traigo un pedido basado en una de las imágenes que me habéis mandado. La imagen era: Okita jadeante sujetando la muñeca de Kagura, con el paraguas en su hombro. El sádico exhala: "¡Ok, ok! ¡Sí, me gustas! ¡Demonios!". Quien quiera ver la imagen, que me la pida por PM, que no tengo la fuente.
> 
> El trato era un oneshot, y… Vale, me he pasado de longitud. Me defenderé diciendo que la imagen es una confesión y soy incapaz de plantear esa situación sin un poco de desarrollo y motivos por parte de Okita. Es orgulloso, ya sabéis. Así que… LO SIENTO POR HACERLO TAN LARGO.
> 
> Al menos… No diréis que no me curro los pedidos xDD
> 
> Kusogaki: Mocoso de mierda / Megane: Gafas / Shura: Dios maligno que desafió a las otras divinidades del cielo. Solía desear los combates.

¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy os traigo un pedido basado en una de las imágenes que me habéis mandado. La imagen era: Okita jadeante sujetando la muñeca de Kagura, con el paraguas en su hombro. El sádico exhala: “¡Ok, ok! ¡Sí, me gustas! ¡Demonios!”. Quien quiera ver la imagen, que me la pida por PM, que no tengo la fuente.   
El trato era un oneshot, y… Vale, me he pasado de longitud. Me defenderé diciendo que la imagen es una confesión y soy incapaz de plantear esa situación sin un poco de desarrollo y motivos por parte de Okita. Es orgulloso, ya sabéis. Así que… LO SIENTO POR HACERLO TAN LARGO.   
Al menos… No diréis que no me curro los pedidos xDD

Kusogaki: Mocoso de mierda // Megane: Gafas // Shura: Dios maligno que desafió a las otras divinidades del cielo. Solía desear los combates.

 

Acto 1: No hables con desconocidos.

 

  
Estiró el brazo. Sadaharu se levantó sobre sus dos patas, cayó sobre ella con todo su peso. Kagura le aguantó con la misma soltura que si le hubiera caído encima una caja vacía de cartón. “¡Guau!”, ladró el animal en su oído, afanándose por alcanzar la pelota. Kagura reía.

Por fin, retrocedió un par de pasos y lanzó el juguete sin escatimar en fuerza. Debido a ello la pelota salió disparada a lo largo del río, brillando en el horizonte como un par de villanos derrotados por trigésimo cuarta vez. Aun así, Sadaharu corrió para recogerla. La joven pelirroja también corrió; era de las pocas personas que podían seguirle el ritmo a ese animal.  
Vieron la pelota junto al lecho del río. También vieron al hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado, inconsciente y con un golpe en la frente. El perro le olfateó.

\- ¡Guau!

-No lo toques, Sadaharu -Kagura le hizo retroceder, agarrándole del cuello- no te vaya a contagiar alguna cosa.

La joven le observó desde arriba. Era un Amanto, joven, tenía la piel azulada y las orejas puntiagudas, el pelo largo y oscuro peinado hacia atrás y una constitución delgada. Su kimono granate y dorado se había manchado por la arena. Kagura le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza con la punta del zapato.

\- Oe, ¿estás muerto?

Tras un segundo, el extranjero frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos. Estaba confuso. Se incorporó con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

La joven pelirroja recogió la pelota del suelo. Sadaharu jugueteó tras ella, intentando cogerla otra vez.

\- Te desmayaste -explicó Kagura sin mucho interés- Has tenido suerte de que fuera yo quien pasara por aquí, llego a ser cualquier otro bastardo y habrías despertado en calzonc-

Se quedó callada, sorprendida. El alienígena la miraba ensimismado, sus ojos azules relucían con el brillo del sol. Luminoso, como si tuviera al mismísimo Buda frente a sí, parecía que contemplaba a la criatura más bella que hubiera visto.   
Kagura hizo una mueca

\- ¿Are…?

 

Acto 2: Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres.

 

¡Boom!

El suelo tembló. La madera del arce estalló en astillas de miles de tamaños. La frondosa copa voló, una nube de hojas escarlatas se diseminó como una niebla espesa y viva. Con un gemido desgarrador, el árbol se estrelló contra la tierra. 

\- ¡¡Sougo!! -vociferó el hombre que había esquivado el proyectil poco antes, provocando de esta manera que impactara contra el árbol. Llovía rojo y naranja- Teme, ¿qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza? 

El joven de pelo castaño sonrió ligeramente. Acomodó el bazooka sobre su hombro.

\- Ahh~, cuidado, Hijikata-san -dijo con un tenue destello de burla en su voz- Me ha parecido ver un espíritu detrás de ti. Seguro que iba a poseerte.

El Vice capitán del Shinsengumi sintió deseos de exigirle cometer seppuku, pero se contuvo. Semanas antes la tercera división le habían pedido talar ese árbol porque les estorbaba en no sé qué práctica que querían hacer. Kondo-san lo aprobó, aunque luego pasaron cosas y nadie cogió el hacha. Por lo tanto, el destrozo de la planta no era tan criticable como le gustaría. Okita lo sabía, por eso sonrió inocentemente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó hacia los cuarteles.

\- Mo, ¿qué había hecho el pobre árbol para merecer eso? -lamentó Yamazaki mientras se acuclillaba junto al tronco, acariciando una hoja con dos dedos- El capitán está más nervioso que de costumbre.

El hombre con el flequillo en "V" se encendió un cigarrillo. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Está igual de crispante.

\- Bueno, es la sexta vez que le dispara el bazooka hoy, Vicecomandante. Eso es mucho hasta para él.

Hijikata exhaló humo. 

\- Ma, habrá querido batir un récord. Quién sabe qué se le pasa por la mente a ese desgraciado.

\- ¡Toshi!

Oyeron entonces a Kondo, asomado desde una de las habitaciones. Parecía nervioso y hacía gestos para que se acercasen. Hijikata obedeció.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kondo-san? ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- ¡Tenemos visita! -explicó este- ¡Visita importante!

\- ¿Ja?

Hijikata Toushirou era una persona responsable y ordenada. Como buena persona responsable y ordenada que ostentaba un cargo de responsabilidad, esperaba el mismo nivel de auto exigencia en las "personalidades" con las que reunía. Edo era un país de costumbres arraigadas y educación fuerte y meticulosa; rara era la ocasión en que encontraba a un señorito que le disgustase profundamente. Todos guardaban las formas e incluso pecaban de sosos.

Pero esto sucedía, y hablo bien en pasado, antes de la llegada de los Amanto. Vinieron, invadieron, impusieron su comercio, sus máquinas y su tecnología, y se quedaron. Quizá fuera por las diferencias en la cultura, pero muchos de ellos eran retorcidamente excéntricos. Y, como todo lo malo se pega, contagiaron sus extravagancias a los humanos.   
¡Un mundo de locos! Y aquel día, para su desgracia, le tocó tratar con uno de los peores tipos de Amanto que conocía: Los ricos.

\- Ah, ¡alabado sea este rústico paraje! ¡Dichoso soy, amigos míos, colmado de felicidad, euforia y emoción me hallo! Me siento… ¿Cómo se dice?

\- Enamorado, señor.

\- ¡En efecto, mas me falta, me falta! Lo que yo siento es más profundo y vigorizante que cualquier enamoramiento juvenil. ¿Qué pensáis vos, señor Comandante? 

Kondo rió a carcajada limpia. Hijikata le conocía lo bastante como para saber que no tenía ni idea de qué responder. El Amanto llevaba lo menos cinco minutos hablando sin parar sobre el amor, la chica perfecta y dios entendía qué más. Por un momento deseó distraerse con los bazzokazos de Sougo, quien estaba la izquierda de Kondo-san (Hijikata a su derecha) y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Poco le faltaba para dormirse. A él, por su parte, le carcomía la impaciencia.

\- Ma, puede ser, Kimihiro-dono- contestó el Gorila rascándose la mejilla- Yo también estoy enamorado, pero no sé si estoy al nivel de lo que siente…

El Amanto se acarició uno de sus brillantes mechones oscuros como el cielo de medianoche. La delicadeza con que había sido tejido su kimono era exquisita y muy costosa, digna del mismo Shogun. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando los dientes. Sus ojos relucían.

\- Ah, ¡me encanta, me encanta la humildad japonesa! ¡Es tan dulce como un caramelo! ¿No lo crees así, Guillermo?

El hombre que estaba junto a él, de piel también azulada, orejas puntiagudas y cabello más corto que el de su superior, asintió con tanta fuerza que Kondo pensó que hacía una reverencia.

\- Lo creo, señor, lo creo. 

\- Etto… -dudó el Gorila antes de continuar- ¿Y qué se le ofrece, Kimihiro-dono? No esperábamos su llegada.

\- Ah, mis disculpas por la intromisión, amigos míos. Me pudo el hambre, el ansia por ver a mi amada. ¿Entenderán mi descortesía? Les explico, caballeros: Yo soy un pobre hombre ignorante en el arte de la guerra y las armas. Mi padre, rey del planeta Atlan durante un siglo y doce días, es más versado en estos asuntos que yo. Incluso mis hermanos, mis orgullosos y bravos hermanos mayores, son más duchos que yo. ¡Inculto soy, no lo voy a negar! Recuerdo un día, al salir del palacio, donde, por cierto, tenemos unos jardines que serían la vergüenza del planeta si los comparamos con los de su país, señores, en que me topé con el jefe de la guardia de mi padre y…

El Comandante del Shinsengumi tragó saliva.

\- Ki-Kimihiro-dono…

\- Aguarda, aguarda, amigo. ¡Aún no he explicado lo importante! Ah, el señor Hijikata parece intranquilo. ¿Se encuentra bien, caballero? 

\- ¿Yo? -sonrió el hombre de la mayonesa, aunque sabía que se refería a él. “Sólo quiero que te vayas de una vez”, gritó en su mente.- Sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.  
\- Ah, qué alivio. Pues es que con vos quería hablar, si me permite el Comandante -Kondo le miró sin entender, pero asintió- Qué alegría. Verá, Hijikata-san, -continuó- yo quiero ver al ángel de mis sueños. Sólo puedo enviarla mensajes y regalos, esto por orden de mi padre. -Cambió el tono de voz a uno grave y teatral- “Las calles de Edo son peligrosas, muchacho. Allí la gente tiene que pelearse por sobrevivir y no admiten a débiles”, me dice una y otra vez. ¡Bastante me costó que me dejara alcanzar la tierra sin medio ejército detrás de mí, solo mi buen Guillermo! Pero claro, señores, como siempre, mi padre tiene razón. ¡Edo es peligroso! Yo mismo fui atacado hace unos días, quién sabe por qué loco. ¡Aunque ello me permitiera conocer al amor de mi vida y futura esposa! Soy afortunado, en realidad. -De pronto se puso serio- Señor Hijikata, le pido que me proteja, quiero ir al encuentro de mi amada. Mi Rey no me permite ir sólo, necesito un guardián, una salvaguarda, una sombra que me proteja de día y noche en nuestros encuentros de enamorados. ¿Haréis el favor?  
Hijikata Toushirou relajó los hombros. Mira por dónde, se iba a quitar dos pájaros irritantes de un tiro.

\- Le ruego que me disculpe, Kimihiro-dono. Tengo asuntos nacionales que atender, pero si le parece le dejaré a cargo de uno de mis mejores hombres: El capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi.

 

Acto 3: Quien se limita a esperar, pierde el tren.

 

\- ¿¡Flores!? ¿Otra vez flores? ¿¡Pero con quién se cree que está ligando, con una abeja!?

\- Ma, ma, Gin-san, es un bonito detalle. Aunque sean… Bueno, tantas.

La pelirroja resopló y se tiró sobre el sofá. 

\- Sería más práctico que fueran ramos de sukombu.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mejor que fuera dinero. DI-NE-RO. Con todo lo que comes, qué menos. ¿No está enamorado? ¡Y es rico! Si nos movemos bien, podemos sacar algo muy bueno de esto, Kagura.

Shimpachi cogió uno de los ositos de peluche de la pila de muñecos que había en el salón. Aquel era el regalo de ayer, y aún no sabían que hacer con ellos.

\- Podríamos regalarlos a los niños huérfanos y eso…

Gin-san se columpiaba en su silla, sacándose los mocos con el dedo.

\- O mejor, venderlos.

\- O cambiarlos por comida -dijo ella, también hurgándose la nariz.

\- ¡Dejad de obsesionaros por el dinero y por comer, por favor! Kagura-chan, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto?

Toc, toc. Toc, toc.

Fue Shimpachi a abrir la puerta, aun quejándose por el camino de la ambición y gula de los otros dos. No se esperaba, pobre infeliz, que se le abalanzasen encima de pronto. 

\- ¡Mi ángel, mi hermoso ángel anaranjado! ¿Me añoraste como yo a ti? Ah, caray. ¿Y este muchacho? -Kimihiro se apartó como un resorte, mirando al Megane de arriba abajo- Mis disculpas, joven, me confundí de persona. ¿Acaso esta no es la casa, Okita-san? ¿A dónde he estado enviando regalos, pues?

\- ¡¡Aquí, aquí, no se preocupe!! -Gintoki hizo a un lado a Shimpachi de un empujón y sonrió de oreja a oreja, reverenciando con la cabeza- ¿Es el prometido de nuestra hermosa Kagura, por casualidad?

El tono de la pregunta dejaba evidente que sabía que sí lo era.

\- Oh, qué cosas. ¿Quién soy vos, buen hombre? ¿Y de qué conocéis al ángel de mi corazón?

Okita se adelantó un paso, sonriendo educadamente y señalando al líder de la Yorozuya con la mano.

\- Este hombre, Kimihiro-dono, es un lolicon pervertido que comparte tech-

Gintoki se abalanzó sobre él, riendo escandalosamente como lo hacía Sakamoto.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Kimihiro- dono, he oído? Pase, pase, por favor. Yo soy Sakata Gintoki, el… Tutor de Kagura aquí en la tierra. Me da mucho trabajo, ¿sabe? ¡Mucho, mucho! Pero aquí estoy, cuidándola con el sudor de mi frente y… ¡Ay!

\- Oe, -interrumpió la susodicha tras golpearle con el puño en la nuca- No te las des de víctima, inútil. 

Las mangas púrpuras del kimono, tan largas que prácticamente llegaban al suelo, volaron como un ave alzando el vuelo. Lo vieron todos: Kimihiro envolvió a Kagura con ellas y apoyó la cara en su cabeza, más alto que la joven. Sin fuerza, sin apretar, con el mismo cuidado como si sostuviera un cristal. Con mimo, suavidad, cariño.

Kagura no le devolvió el abrazo, en su lugar había abierto los ojos como platos. Gintoki fruncía el ceño, dudando si sería buena idea hablarle de la timidez de los japoneses o directamente apartarle con toda la educación (y poder de padre) que fuera capaz de recolectar.

\- Kimihiro-dono -este sintió una mano en su hombro- Edo es un país más tímido para mostrar su afecto. Si continúa mucho me temo que tendré que detenerle por escándalo público.

La sonrisa de Sougo permanecía ahí, tan inocente como su rostro, mientras sostenía al príncipe sin hacer fuerza. Kimihiro se apartó, pero Okita no retiró su mano. Fue Gintoki quien, con un movimiento tranquilo, cogió el brazo del sádico e hizo que dejara de tocar al príncipe. 

\- Ah, mis disculpas -repuso el Amanto- Te vi tan hermosa que no me pude contener. ¿Estás molesta, mi ángel?

Kagura parpadeó. Luego carraspeó de forma poco femenina, puso las manos en jarra y dijo:

\- Está bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. 

Se dio la vuelta, regresó al salón. Kimihiro dejó escapar una risita tonta de felicidad. Había visto el rubor en sus mejillas pálidas como la porcelana.

 

Acto 4: Los sentimientos hay que expresarlos. Si no, ¿para qué los tienes?

 

\- Kimihiro -dono, ¿quiere un poco de té?

\- Oh, sería de agradecer, joven. -Se volvió hacia Kagura- ¿Es tu hermano, querida?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Miró de reojo al castaño, que aguardaba de pie detrás del sofá en que estaba el príncipe. Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Kagura. Llámame Kagura.

El príncipe sonrió.

\- Kagura.

\- “San”. “Kagura-san”, si no le importa a su señoría -pidió Gintoki, sentado al lado de Kagura, con el índice extendido como un profesor- Es costumbre aquí, ¿sabe?

El hombre asintió. Contemplando a la joven Yato, parecía que no había nada que pudiera perturbarle. Ella miraba hacia la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Kagura-san -se corrigió en un tono tan dulce como la miel.

\- No es su hermano, -respondió Gintoki por ella- Es otro de mis empleados. Se encarga de la casa y demás.

\- ¡Gin-san! -susurró Shimpachi abrazando la bandeja contra su pecho- ¡Si lo dices así parezco una ama de casa!

\- Bueno, mentira no es, ¿no?

\- Kagura-san, -Kimihiro ignoró la discusión- ¿cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comer?

Ella le miró. Refunfuñó: 

\- Me gustan el arroz y el sukombu. 

\- ¿Sukombu? Oh, no conozco eso. Me gustaría probarlo. ¿Okita-san? ¿Podrías ir a alguna tienda y comprarlo? Incluiré el dinero en la paga.

El sádico sonrió al príncipe, pero en cuanto este se volvió y no le vio la cara sustituyó la sonrisa por una mueca que enseñaba los dientes. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta Shimpachi, le agarró del brazo y le susurró algo al oído. 

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué haces, Okita-san?

\- Kimihiro-dono, -el sádico palmeó la espalda del Megane. Con fuerza- Shimpachi-kun se ha ofrecido a ir a comprar el sukombu por mí, para no dejarle sin mi protección.

-¿Es así? -repuso sorprendido el príncipe- Qué amable, joven. Compra un poco para ti, si lo deseas. Yo corro con los gastos. 

Shimpachí salió. Mientras, Gintoki rió más falso que una moneda de chocolate.

\- Qué suerte tiene de ser quien es, Kimihiro-dono. Yo también quisiera poder decir eso.

\- Puede hacerlo, Danna -saltó Okita- Total, nunca paga nada.

La risa de Gintoki se hizo más fuerte. Enseñaba los dientes y sus ojos brillaban mirando al sádico.

\- Okita-kuuun, ¿no deberías guardar silencio cuando hablan los adultos? En esta situación tú deberías ser un mueble que no moleste, señor guardaespaldas.

\- Ara, Ara, Sakata-san. -bromeó el príncipe antes de que Sougo pudiera contestar- Vos sí que sois exigente, como mi buen padre. Veo también -examinó el salón de un vistazo- que habéis recibido mis regalos. ¿Te gustaron, Kagura-san? -preguntó con voz dulce.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin siquiera mirarle, en una expresión que quería decir "sí, por qué no".

\- No la haga caso, -intervino rápido Gintoki- Es algo cabezota a veces.

\- Oh, no se preocupe, Sakata-san. -Kimihiro apoyó el codo en el reposa brazos, se acarició la barbilla con el dedo mientras la miraba con sus bonitos ojos azules- Quiero a Kagura-san tal y como es.

Ella se tensó al instante. Se ruborizó un poco y Kimihiro sonrió igual que la otra vez. Silencio.

\- Sakata-san -continuó el Amanto-¿Es correcto en Edo que un chico y una chica paseen solos?

\- ¿E- Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Quisiera dar un paseo con Kagura-san si a ella le parece bien.

Nada más decirlo, las miradas de Gintoki, Kimihiro y Okita se volvieron hacia Kagura.  
Ella les vio, abrió la boca y tardó un poco en contestar, se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.

\- Bueno, vale. Pero paga él.

 

Acto 5: Los placeres violentos tienen finales violentos.

 

\- ¿Por qué tiene que estar el Sadist mirando?

\- Es mi trabajo.

Kimihiro se acarició un mechón de pelo.

\- ¿Acaso Okita-san te incomoda, ángel mío? -se sorprendió, su voz era tan melosa como antes.

Kagura mordió el sukombu que había traído Shimpachi. Miraba al castaño como si ella fuera un gato y él el agua.

\- Es Kagura. Y no me incomoda, me molesta. Soy más fuerte que él, no tiene por qué estar aquí incordiando.

Kimihiro negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh, no, Kagura-san. Jamás permitiría que te pusieras en peligro por mí. -Calló un momento, y después se volvió hacia el sádico con una sonrisa brillante- Okita-san. Protégeme desde lejos, por favor. Sólo un rato, no te inquietes. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada en ese tiempo. Allí, allí, atrás, donde está Sakata-san fingiendo que mira ese escaparate. Desde allí será suficiente.

El joven le miró durante un segundo. Después se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el Shiroyasha.

\- Qué dócil. -saltó este cuando se paró a su lado- ¿Te ha echado como a un perrito molesto?

Okita se encogió de hombros.

\- Me da igual. ¿Y tú, Danna? -sonrió un poco- Espiando como un acosador... ¿No eres mayorcito?

\- Bah. No me fío de ése -confesó mirando a la pareja, que caminaba bastante por delante de ellos. Les siguieron manteniendo la distancia.- Los ricos se lo tienen muy creído.

\- Pues bien que te has bajado los pantalones antes.

Gintoki sonrió de lado, enseñó los dientes en una mueca animal.

\- Okita-kuun, no soy yo quien está más nervioso aquí.

El castaño bostezó. Vio a Kimihiro señalar la decoración de una terraza, pero no pudo ver la reacción de la Kagura por culpa de su paraguas morado.

\- En realidad estoy sorprendido. No entiendo qué ha visto en esa bruta.

\- Cállate o te romperé la boca.

El sádico suspiró.

\- Me encantaría pelear contigo, Danna.

 

Lo sé -admitió este más suave, con desgana- Pero dos no pelean si uno no quiere.

\- Bueno, eso puede arreglarse.

\- No me provoques por ahí -advirtió cortante. Después levantó la vista- Anda, mira. Parece que se lo pasan bien. -Kimihiro acababa de comprar dos palillos de takoyaki en un puestecillo y le tendía uno a Kagura, sonriente- Un marido rico y amable. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Hasta a mí me tentaría.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Okita se adelantó hacia la pareja. Avanzaba tranquilo, con las manos aún en los bolsillos y la katana golpeando su cadera al ritmo de sus pasos. Kagura frunció el ceño al verle llegar.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Kimihiro-dono, -El castaño ni siquiera miró a la chica - Si le parece, propongo como ruta de paseo caminar junto al río. Tengo entendido que se ven buenos atardeceres desde ahí. 

Extendió la mano derecha hacia el oeste, atrayendo la atención del príncipe.

\- ¿Ve? -continuó- Allí al fondo. Dicen que en esa casa vive una hechicera que trae buena suerte a…

Mientras hablaba, con Kimihiro atento a sus explicaciones, sacó del bolsillo la mano restante en un movimiento relámpago, vertió un polvo brillante sobre Kagura y, en el mismo instante, la devolvió al bolsillo.

Kagura lo vio todo, ¡lo hizo en su cara, caray!, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir un “¿eh?”, un picor terrible le invadió el cuello, el pecho y la cabeza. A la vez. Intenso y constante. Se revolvió por instinto, como si tuviera una descarga. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse lo que sea que le hubiera echado.

\- ¿Are? - Kimihiro se percató- Ángel mío, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- MALDITO BASTARDO, -vociferó la pelirroja haciendo posturas extrañas- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO!?

Se retorció, dio patadas al suelo, se rascó la cabeza, se despeinó, gruñó y tuvo tiempo de lanzar un puñetazo a la tripa del Capitán del Shinsengumi, que salió volando a una velocidad devastadora. 

Gintoki corrió, sus esperanzas de enriquecerse se hicieron añicos al ver la cara del Príncipe.

\- ¡¡KAGURA…!! ¡¡PARA!! -gritó.

\- ¡¡KUSOGAKI, TE VOY A DESTROZAR LA... AHH, CÓMO ME PICA TODO!! ¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!!

La joven pelirroja se rascaba de forma muy poco delicada, como un mono ansioso. Se contraía y tensaba con fuerza. Perdió el equilibrio, cayó sobre un escaparate y destrozó el cristal. Era una verdulería, por lo que poco tardaron en salir volando pepinos, lechugas y tomates.

\- ¿Á-Ángel mío?

El encargado de la tienda gritaba y maldecía. Gintoki no sabía por dónde sujetar a la Yato sin recibir una patada o un puñetazo, e incluso llegó a sentir picores también. Okita regresaba cogiéndose el costado, parecía entero... Y satisfecho de sí mismo. El caos ya era dueño y señor del lugar. El único que permanecía inmóvil era el Príncipe Kimihiro. De bella piel azulada como el color de sus ojos, estaba extraordinariamente pálido, patidifuso, sus mejillas habían adoptado una tonalidad enfermiza. Abría los ojos como un pez, mirando el bullicio que se había formado frente a él.  
La situación llegó al clímax cuando Kagura golpeó sin querer una tubería de la tienda, la cual estalló en un chorro de agua que bañó el establecimiento y gran parte de la calle.

 

Acto 6: Valen más los hechos que las palabras.

 

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero sentía un alivio indescriptible. El incesante picor que ardía sobre su cuerpo por fin había parado. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, tosía agua, tenía la piel roja de rascarse y su vestido estaba arrugado y manchado. Suspiró, a gusto pese a todo. Escuchó la tos de Gin-chan, junto a ella. A su alrededor todo era desorden, como la calma tras una explosión.  
Ah, pero entonces recordó. Vaya si recordó, lo había visto con sus propios ojos al muy desgraciado. Una furia asesina fue creciendo en su interior, tal que fuego por sus venas. Se levantó y salió de la tienda con paso poderoso y temible. Como si fuera el mismísimo Shura buscando combate.

El sádico sonrió al verla. Se puso derecho.

\- Mucho mejor así, Ojou-san.

Kagura dio un potente paso hacia él, pero vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que la distrajo. El kimono de Kimihiro estaba empapado, sus mangas sonaban como un pescado sacudiendo la cola cuando las movía. Su cabello había perdido el efecto elegante y bonito que le proporcionaba el perfecto peinado. Tenía la boca entreabierta, le temblaba un poco el labio inferior. Retrocedió otro paso, un gemido escapó de sus labios. Kagura vio sus ojos… Y se olvidó del sádico.

 

\- ¡Mo-Monstruo! -exclamó el hijo de reyes apartándose más- ¡Por mis venerables ancestros, ¿de qué clase de jaula has huido, criatura!? ¡NO! ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo del infierno! Creí… - Kimihiro perdía la voz- Creí que tenías carácter, pero esto es... Maldito. Sí, en efecto, es una maldición que lleva a la desgracia y a la guerra. Jamás... Jamás había visto algo así... Tamaña fuerza podría destruir un imperio. Mi imperio. Mi casa... -Se llevó la mano a la boca, asombrado- Santo cielo, y yo que quería hacerte mi esposa… En qué pensaba… Qué diría mi padre...

Kimihiro se asustó cuando vio a la que fuera su ángel apretar los puños hasta que le crujieron los nudillos. Tembló, esperando lo peor. Mas la joven bajó la cabeza, recogió su paraguas y echó a correr calle arriba.

Sólo se oía el correr del agua mojando el suelo. La arena bajo sus pies se convertía en barro poco a poco.

\- Oe, Kimihiro-dono -El Amanto se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas. Okita levantó la vista hasta sus ojos y fue entonces cuando el asustado Príncipe sintió que se meaba en los pantalones: Las pupilas del joven, rojizas, brillantes y salvajes, le observaban con la amenaza teñida en ellos- Muere, por favor.

Se movió rápido como una sombra, cerró el puño y aprovechó la velocidad de sus pasos para darle más fuerza al golpe.   
Sin embargo, una sombra más animal, más asombrosa y más dominante se le adelantó.

¡Puum!

 

 

Acto 7: Cuando el orgullo distancia, trae cuenta guardarlo en un cajón.

 

 

El tabique nasal se hundió. La sangre estalló en hilos carmesíes. Los pies del príncipe se levantaron del suelo, el Amanto voló, rodó, y se estrelló contra la casa de enfrente.

\- Te lo dije -la voz de Gintoki era grave. Sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre ajena- Los ricos se lo tienen muy creído. Y tú, -miró al castaño por el rabillo del ojo, abierto como un loco- O vas tras ella y usas las palabras o ya puedes irte olvidando de tener katana, chaval.

Okita-kun tardó un momento en decidirse.

Comenzó suave, pero en poco tiempo apretó el paso, corría. Sentía calor, un calor envolvente y activo producto de la furia asesina que se retorcía en su interior por no haber podido desfogarse con el principito, por haber sido la China tan estúpida de seguirle la corriente, y ¡encima! afectarse por las chorradas que este pudiera decir.   
¿Se podía ser más tonta? ¡Estaba claro que ese idiota, ese pedante ricachón extranjero no sabría manejarla! ¿Quién sabría, siendo el animal que es? ¿Quién podría dominar su fuerza abrumadora? ¿ Quién sería capaz contrarrestar sus caprichos y salvarla de sus locuras?

Por fin vio el paraguas morado. Kagura caminaba con la sombrilla sobre su hombro, sin aparente prisa. Okita se lanzó en un sprint hasta ella.

Sabía que no lloraría por algo así, de manera que no se extrañó al ver su mirada azulada seca y fija en el frente. Pero entendió lo que vio en sus ojos. Kagura, por su parte, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que la había seguido.  
Pero no acabó ahí: Okita se adelantó, jadeante, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con el calor aún dentro de sí. Sujetó a la pelirroja por la muñeca y resolló:

\- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Sí, me gustas! ¡Demonios! -apretó el agarre- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota de creer que un niñato como ese valía la pena? ¡Te tenía por alguien más inteligente, China!

Ella parpadeó. Durante un segundo ninguno dijo nada.

\- ... ¿Te estás declarando?

El sádico levantó la vista. Cabreado.

\- ¿Te hago un croquis o qué?

Ella frunció el ceño, se liberó del agarre sacudiendo el brazo.

\- ¿Por eso has sido tan rastrero de estropear la cita?

\- Por favor, eso de cita no tenía ni el nombre.

Ella frunció los labios.

\- Vete al diablo -dijo al final empujándole y retomando su camino.

No fue muy lejos, sintió un tirón en el brazo, Okita la rodeó como una brisa.

El sádico acarició su cuello y su mejilla, acercó los labios: La besó sin más consideración.

El paraguas cayó al suelo. Kagura abrió los ojos, se sonrojó, tardó en reaccionar. Alzó la mano, quiso apartarle.

Pero no lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! De nuevo me disculpo por hacerlo tan jodidamente largo. Si es la primera vez que leéis uno de mis fics OkiKagu, os recomiendo otra historia que tengo de esta pareja: Cada Vaina con su Katana. También, si tenéis alguna imagen OkiKagu de la que os gustaría que haga oneshot, sólo tenéis que pedirlo. Intentaré no alargarme tanto ^^'' También, para los interesados en los fics OkiKagu, he creado una encuesta (en la que cualquiera puede votar) en mi perfil de fanfiction en la que os agradecería muchísimo que opinárais y me ayudarais a facilitar el sistema de pedidos. ¡Sólo es una preguntita! En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Y no os olvidéis de comentar! ¡Matta nee~!


End file.
